


与无力的朝阳共赴死亡

by SEAtide



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Other, all小智, 全部黑泥, 病皮卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - R-18G注意！原作病皮卡出没。很黑非常黑全是黑泥，有大量涉及里世界的内容，阅读后或产生某些不良反应，因此请怀着严肃的心情慎重考虑- 皮智，PM智- 作者的话：精灵商业链的黑暗与平行世界分支的可能性
Relationships: PM智, 皮智
Kudos: 7





	与无力的朝阳共赴死亡

越是不好的预感，就越容易应验。

一直在想这样的日子总有一天会来临的。

真可悲啊，把他从那样的世界救出来的方法、我一个也不知道。

■ 与无力的朝阳共赴死亡 ■

早就习惯了他的灾厄体质。

这里也会和以往相同被卷入多起事件、这些都在预料范围之内。

没有预料到的是，在这片土地上旅行时并没有遇到人类同伴。

还有就是所收服精灵的总体水平从一开始就很高。

和平常不一样，从某种意义上来说很新鲜。

与此同时我想起了对这次旅行所抱有的一种讨厌的感觉。

被卷入事件是在来到这里之后的半年左右。

以帮助被性质恶劣的猎人捉住的野生精灵为契机。

与包括君莎在内赶来的警察一起进入地下基地的那个时候，是他和我们、终结的开始。

至今为止，与同龄的孩子相比他已经亲眼目睹了相当严峻的现实。

而且也曾很多很多次亲手救助过被自私的人类伤害的精灵们。

但是其中也有已经晚了的情况，每次他都责备自己，因自己生而为『人』的罪孽哭得喘不过气。

尽管如此他也没有坏掉，很大一部分原因是同伴的存在。

为了不成为他的负担，悄悄地靠近、有时轻拍他的背鼓励着他。

然而，像那样的人类同伴、这次一个都没有。

与担心我们的心情相反、

对他而言，身为『保护对象』的我们给不了他真正的安慰。

所有的同伴都明白那样做只会更把他逼到绝境。

到达目的地，那里简直是被称之为地狱的东西。

被关进笼子里、因为实验而痛苦不已的精灵已经见过好多次了。

但是在那里的是与至今为止根本无法相提并论的残酷、

而且对一个十岁左右的孩子来说实在是过于悲惨的景象。

在那里有被切断四肢接受拷问的同伴。

有被注射了药物的同伴。

看着因痛苦而扭曲的同伴们，露出卑鄙笑脸的「那些」、

无论如何已经不能说是人类了。

「…啊…这…啊…」

面对惨不忍睹的现实，君莎小姐慌忙捂住他的眼睛、但为时已晚。

他的拳头、嘴唇、肩膀，全都在发抖。

从依靠表面张力极力支撑着的、名为心的容器中溢出的是他拼命忍耐到现在的感情。

他那拥有着宝石般光辉的双瞳如同玻璃一样轻易破碎散落的瞬间、映在我的眼中。

「呜啊——啊————…………！！！！」

投向空中的全部精灵球发出耀眼的光芒。

他没有发出指示。

但是同伴们就像是抱着他的意志一般各自放出了威力强大的一击。

建筑物全部毁坏、能看到有大片大片的赤红色从沙尘的间隙开始扩散漫延。

犯罪者自不必说、

那些被他们玩弄侮辱的生物和被迫放弃性命的生物、

一定、全部都崩溃了。

我在哗啦哗啦坍塌的瓦砾中淡淡地凝视着那一幕。

谁能责怪他的选择错了呢。

用失去光彩的瞳孔看着我们，『干脆杀了我吧』、这样轻轻诉说着。

被热风袭卷过后的建筑物连曾经存在过的痕迹都消失了，我和同伴带着无声无息痛哭着的他离开了那个地方。

回得去吗、如果能做到的话、如果可以实现的话、我希望他能露出和昨天一样的笑颜。

然而到底还是、都太晚了。

正因为那是比别人更加爱着『我们』的他，才更加清楚、一切已经无法挽回了。

仿佛是为了逃避、最后的落足点是在深谷中一个没有任何生物的死气沉沉的地方。

从拍打着翅膀的同伴背上滚落到地面的他、蹲在那里呕吐。

「唔唔、呕……嗯…」

睁开眼睛，滴答滴答的盐水洒落下来、在干涸的泥土上晕染出斑点。

他当然不可能是在对我们说话。

「鬼啊…混账…那种事、是人干的吗…啊」

说完又要吐了，他把胃里涌上来的东西吐到地上。

今天中午，虽然动作笨拙但还是很努力的做出来的三明治。

非常好吃，不过那个现在全都变成了黏稠的液体。

被眼泪、鼻涕还有胃液弄得脏兮兮的脸蹭到地面上。

不管日落还是月亮升起，他都只是一昧的流眼泪、不停的哭喊。

某一天，我们在森林里遇到了『曾经是生物』的东西。

只剩白骨和皮的那个的踝关节上绑着锁链、铁质的锯齿深深嵌入。

这里应该是精灵保护区。

就算不是，狩猎本身在法律上也是明令禁止的。

那么，为什么滥捕和盗猎还是没有减少呢。

答案是肯定的，因为有需要。

就这样、每天都有被高价买卖的同伴。

有作奴隶用被廉价贩卖的同伴。

因为有人买才会构成组织。

研究用的同伴也是一样的。

毫无休止的捕捉无穷无尽的追杀，就是因为有需求这些的人存在。

因为有认为精灵的生命和权利不过是一张白纸、遵从内心私利私欲的人存在。

即使知道这个事实，也不会讨厌人类、

因为我们切身体会到还有着以他为首的不是那样的人类。

因为还有舍命拯救同伴、守护着同伴的人类存在，所以不能放弃人类。

抱着遗骸安静哭泣的他强大、脆弱、又非常温柔，只是他太过温柔了。

想要保护他

想要一直陪伴着他、在他的身边支持他。

不要坏掉、不要颓丧、不要放弃、

明明都守护着他的希望和梦想走到现在了。

有的同伴因为能卖出高价而被砍掉了尾巴。

有的同伴在被追捕着拼命逃跑的过程中、失去了一只角。

有的同伴因为翅膀受伤再也无法飞翔。

每次他都哭着道歉。

谁都知道做坏事的不是他，但他并没有停止谢罪。

而且，请原谅我、之类的，他一次也没有说过。

踽踽一人，在湖畔伫立着的他的背影、就像一触即逝般虚幻。

那是在深夜，他正在悼念一只因为被钓鱼线缠住无法动弹以致饿死的精灵。

我斟酌着时机、然后像往常那样悄悄跑到他的脚边。

他蹲下来温柔的抚摸着我的头，那种美好的舒适感、让我感到了罪恶。

至少、安息吧。

目光转向亡者长眠的小山，供奉的野花轻轻摇曳着。

「你们总是、不责怪我们人类呢」

索性怨恨、不如憎恨。

其实、如果在他发现之前把那些东西毫无痕迹的抹消，知道那罪孽有多沉重的就会只有我们了。

但是我知道，那不是他真心希望的。

『ピカ，ピカピカチュ』

但是我、我喜欢你、我能说的就只剩下这个而已。

虚幻而坚强，过于美丽的那颗心现在、愚昧可爱的悲哀。

『我们也会彼此争斗、互相伤害的』

「那是为了生存吧？争夺地盘也好、食物也好，为了在自然界活下去也是没办法的事情」

『抱歉。我给不了你期待的话语』

「不，不是那样哦。是我、太无力了」

所以那么多无辜的生命才被夺走了。

他小小的嘟哝被夜风吹散。

不是你的责任，不是你应该背负的东西、

我知道那并不是他想听到的话。

但是能够献给你的、适合你的话语一定永远都找不到。

人类啦、精灵啦，跟这些都没有关系。

我就是我，你就是你，我正是因为你是你才喜欢你的、仅仅是传达这个就已经竭尽全力了。

其实你我都明白，欲望和事业无论何时都不会从世界上消失。

洒落的泪水的咸味只有我一个知道就行了，因为那是、应该背负丑恶的我的罪。

在那样的日子里、

尽管如此他还是没有放弃、作为人类活到了今天。

我只要能看到他笑就非常满足了。

只是那样的东西就已经很难了。

如果世界能对他温柔一点就好了、我每天都在祈祷。

距离朝阳升起、光亮照进深谷还有很长一段时间。

我俯视着昏睡不醒的他，对同伴这样恳求。

能不能就这样把我和他留下。

我知道大家都和我一样爱他。

但是我没有让步。

我也知道自己很卑鄙。

从他的腰带上取下精灵球、把各自的球一个一个还到他们手上。

一个同伴想要责备我，却被其他的同伴拦住了。

是否成为野生只需自己做决定。

如果希望永远都是『他』的同伴那就无所谓了、我用自己的尾巴将自己的球击碎。

从我和他初次相遇起、一直珍惜着贴身不离的那份回忆、

就这样简单的坏掉了。

看到那残骸，忍不住呜咽起来。

从山谷中窥视到天空被朝霞染成了橙色。

目送着同伴们的我等待他醒来。

图鉴、徽章、随身携带的物品，都被同伴中的一个焚毁了。

残留的尘灰扑簌簌的随风飘舞在谷底。

醒来的他的眼睛空洞无光，无论是今天还是明天都不会再映照出来了。

因为不想被任何人夺走、因为不想被任何人玷污，所以至少、把你珍贵的生命交给我吧。

「……卡…丘」

嘶哑的声音直到最后的最后果然还是痛楚得太过温柔。

我静静的将银色尾巴的尖刃朝他的喉咙挥下。

下次、一定要给他一个温柔的世界哦。

在那之前就请在梦的终点沉睡吧。

比任何人、任何存在都值得被爱的你。

『 ピカピ 』

我呼唤他的声音被无情的风掠走、

消失在彼方。

Fin.


End file.
